The invention relates to a mould for back-injection of a plastic film with molten plastic. The mould has a first mould part and a second mould part. Furthermore, the invention also relates to a corresponding process for producing a plastic part, and plastic parts produced with the mould according to the invention or produced with the production process according to the invention.
A mould for back-injection of a plastic film with molten plastic and an associated production process are known from US 2006/0188595 A1, wherein for IM (in-mould) decorating of the plastic moulded article, a plastic film with a decorating layer is held in place in the first mould part by suction for exact positioning.
EP 1 614 516 A1 describes a mold for back-injection of a plastic film with molten plastic with a concave decorating surface zone, wherein a fixing frame is provided for fixing the plastic film.
A device with a similar mold is described in XP002675194/JP 9 254185 A. The mold has a convex decorating surface zone.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved mould.